


I'll find you again

by Themadnessman



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, Feelings, One Shot, Post-Season/Series 04, Season/Series 04 Spoilers, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 21:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themadnessman/pseuds/Themadnessman
Summary: Entrapta decides that if she's going to make Hordak a new suit she may as well include a few personal touches.And in the present day, she makes a promise.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 133





	I'll find you again

**Then: Entrapta's room, the Fright Zone.**

Entrapta had gotten to work quickly after witnessing Hordak's accident in his sanctum. The suit he'd been using previously was not only primitive but actively causing harm to him. Even with limited First One materials, Entrapta _knew_ she could do better. Hordak was an intriguing specimen, especially after she'd learned more about him. A clone. Truly fascinating! But she could ask questions later, this was more important. 

To be honest, though, she wasn't sure what to think about what he'd told her. While Hordak had spoken of him with reverence she thought Horde Prime sounded like a pretty lousy big brother. 

With another piece of armor welded into place she stepped back to admire her work. This suit was much more efficient, while it would still need recharging from time to time it was a distinct improvement from the last. The new suit would make Hordak faster, stronger and was better suited to holding his delicate body together. It was missing something though... Not the apparently mandated Horde symbol, that was already sprayed on. She took a look at the power crystal, yes, this was the problem. It was just kind of... Plain. So, grabbing her drill and sliding her mask down over her face she got to work.

If she'd inferred anything from Hordaks earlier speech though, it was that he'd never had much in the way of friends. Not that she was unfamiliar with that herself, she'd spent a very, _very _ long time alone in Dryll. Aside from her cooking staff who she barely saw anyway thanks to the wonders of automated butlers, Adora and her two friends were the first people she'd seen in a while. The Princesses had been nice, but they seemed upset by her staying in the Fright Zone, so maybe they weren't friends anymore. Catra and Scorpia sprung to mind too, but Catra didn't really talk with anyone before she left, and Scorpia was too busy following her. In any case, it seemed sad to her that Hordak didn't seem to have anyone who cared about him at all. He was definitely deserving of it, he was smart, listened to her theories when other people would've probably dozed off and he'd probably saved her life when the prototype portal exploded. 

It helped a little that he looked cute in a blanket too.

She'd decided on what she would inscribe into the crystal, something that he needed to know.

And so after many minutes of intense carving, she slid her mask back off her face and looked at it excitedly. A tall and angular symbol, it would look artistic but without meaning to anyone who wasn't proficient in reading First One's text. In hindsight, she'd gotten the translation slightly wrong, and was missing a letter entirely. But she kind of liked that. Phonetically it was the same, and it would suffice. Imperfect.

Imperfect, but beautiful all the same.

**Now: The remains of Hordak's sanctum, the Fright Zone.**

Too late. She'd been too late by a matter of seconds. All Entrapta had managed to see when she finally caught up with Bow was the lower half of Hordak ascending through some kind of beam into a truly massive ship alongside Glimmer.

"No!" Bow yelled out, landing just as the beam disappeared. 

They were gone.

Bow fell to his knees, exhausted and utterly defeated. Entrapta would be lying if she said she didn't feel the same. Since getting to know him more Entrapta had come to the conclusion that Horde Prime was not only a terrible brother, but a terrible person as well, Hordak wasn't ready to hear that then though, and she'd kept her feelings to herself. Hordak wasn't helpless though, not with his... Oh... Oh no...

Laying alone on the ground by her feet was the power crystal. Still inscribed as it had been so long ago. Without this, the exo-suit was little more than dead weight. Her heartbeat fastened, what would happen to Hordak up there? Would Prime embrace him as he'd always wanted? Unlikely, based on her data, it was more likely Prime would attempt to remove his brother from the playing field.

She walked over to Bow, power crystal clutched tightly in her hand now, and held his shoulder gently with the other. 

"We'll get them back." She said, fighting to stop herself from breaking into tears.

And when they did, she'd tell Hordak what that inscription meant, and how LUVD he truly was.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something for this fandom for a while, and here it is! I'm still rather new to this, but I hope you enjoy.  
Hopefully things get better for Hordak and Entrapta going forward.


End file.
